Blood Haven Part I transcript
Blood Haven Part I Transcript Scarred Lands Sasha: My thanks, Mage, for taking time away from the Mages Council to help me. Grim: What are friends for, if not death defying missions? Mage: So where are we going, Sasha? S: Angui Forest, near where I was born. A local clan of blood-drinkers is stirring up trouble. G: That sounds unpleasant. Why don't you ever take me somewhere nice, Mage? G: Blood-drinkers or not, I have decided to enjoy our vacation. S: Vacation is a poor choice of words, Grim. M: Well, it is a break from being the Council's errand runner. Burning Desert S: So, Grim. What trouble have you gotten our friend into since we parted. G: Well, there was this fun incident with Donnell Mickero. S: The esteemed scientist and golem maker? G: You forget insane. The insane scientist and golem maker. G: ...and after that, the last crazy golems collapsed. S: Our Mage battled every golem Donnell Mickero made? That's hard to believe. G: It was a sight. Flesh golems and gears flying everywhere. Treacherous Plains S: You have been busy. G: Pearl was entertaining, but wait til you hear what we did next! S: You have been busy. G: Pearl was entertaining, but wait til you hear what we did next! Unwalked Barrens S: After battling the golems and the Lamias of Pearl, where did you go next? G: It was supposed to be training on Pocket Dimensional Magic. But then this Gate was opened... S: Hmm... This Archmage Emila, she seems like - G: A tyrant? S: I was going to say my sort of mage. G: Well, that makes sense too. M: That about covers everything since you carried me away from Ulframe's resurrection site. S: Any sign of Ulfrane since then? M: No. At least, the Mages Council will tell me nothing about their hunt for him. Outer Forest M: So we're going to do battle with a clan of blood drinkers? Anything else we should keep an eye out for? S: The Nestors might be a problem. M: Nestor? G: Think a giant parrot. But with a vicious temper and terrible grooming habits. M: A parrot? You're kidding me. M: Oh my- G: Ah. That would be a Nestor. Sasha did say giant parrot. S: You didn't believe me, did you? Let's see how you do with this one! Raid boss M: How long have these blood-drinkers been around? S: They call themselves the Sangur. It's an ancient clan. M: And no one's done anything about them before now? S: They aren't vampires or evil in any way. This is the first time they've local trouble. M: Peaceful blood-drinkers... Malevolent Vines M: What trouble are the Sangur causing? S: Deaths and disappearances. Bodies found drained of blood inside their homes. G: How predictable. S: I told you that it isn't, Grim. The Sangur have never preyed on their neighbors. They usually drink the blood of animals, not people. Shadows and Mist M: How will we finds the Sangur? S: It won't be easy. Their villages are hidden throughout the Angui Forests. We'll need to keep our eyes open. M: Is that an Sangur? S: No... it's a Wandering Monk. The headquarters of their order is somewhere in Angui as well. M: Doesn't seem happy to see us, does he? Unmarked Graves S: Ah! Stormsblood! M: What did you find? S: It's a body... drained of blood. Gods, he's young. G: No one is really ever old enough to die. M: Hold a minute – there's a broken sword here. S: ...It must have belonged to this fellow. M: Another body with gaping wounds and no blood to be seen. S: So many... Mage, we need to find the Sangur and stop this. Leafy Depths M: I thought... S: What? M: I thought there were consequences, magical ones, for drinking human blood... G: You aren't wrong. M: So what happens if a human drinks human blood? G: It takes a lot of blood to have any effect, Mage, but that effect... Let's hope it isn't what we're up against. Sangur's Home S: Here! A Sangur trail. M: Let's deal with these blood-drinkers then. S: I want to see if we can discover what is happening first. Before we fight them. G: If someone is drinking iced blood from your skulls by nightfall, don't blame me. S: That's a Sangur! G: Let's see what these friendly blood-drinkers have to say for themselves. Sangur: Mage, do not meddle in things you do not understand! Leave this forest, and do not return! G: Well, that feels fairly conclusive... good luck, Mage! Nightshade Vale G: Would I be correct in saying that something is very wrong here? S: You would. I don't understand why the Sangur are being so aggressive. M: Actually, being attacked by everyone I meet is starting to feel ordinary. The Unbent Forest S: What are you talking about, Grimoire? G: It was nearly fifty years ago. I didn't think they would still be annoyed. M: What happened? G: The Mages Council feared that the Sangur's use of blood and Primal Magic made them dangerous... unbalanced and powerful... S: What are you talking about, Grimoire? G: It was nearly fifty years ago. I didn't think they would still be annoyed. M: What happened? G: The Mages Council feared that the Sangur's use of blood and Primal Magic made them dangerous... unbalanced and powerful... Gloomy Groves S: So the Mages Council waged a war with the Sangur? G: Just a little one. M: That explains the poor welcome! M: Did you hear that? S: Stormsblood! It sounded like a hunting Goren... G: I don't know. It could have been a Goren mating call. Soaring Trees M: So what happened at the end of the battle between the Mages and the Sangur? G: They battled to a standstill. The Mages tore down the forest with magic, and the Sangur turned the entire battlefield against them. Bloodbath, is the term. M: So, essentially, the Sangur don't like Mages. G: Nope! Good luck with that! Goren Territory M: That noise again! What did you say it was? S: A Goren. A giant lizard that the Sangur ride into battle. G: "Goren literally translates to: Glorious mount of the noxious breath. M: Charming. S: And here we have a Goren Rider... M: You know, you've told me so much about these Goren, I was hoping to see one! G: Ah, Mage,. Has the jungle gone to your brain? M: That was sarcasm, Grim. Secret Ways G: I'm surprised Ridley didn't tell you about the campaign against the Sangur. M: Ridley was involved? G: It was one of his first missions after he finished his apprenticeship and became a Mage. M: He never mentioned it. M: Grim, were you with Ridley all that time ago? When he fought the Sangur? G: Yup! A more loyal book, you will not find! S: It isn't as if you could leave if you wanted to. Unholy Glen M: I'm having trouble picturing a young Ridley. G: Eh, it's not hard. Get rid of the wrinkles and the beard and you're set. M: He didn't have a beard?! G: Nope. Couldn't grow one until he won a spell from a dwarf. M: So how did Ridley do on his first campaign as a Mage? G: Very well. He came up with a strategy to defeat the Sangur. M: I thought you said the Mages fought the Sangur to a standstill? G: They did. They didn't use Ridley's plan. Unforgiving Paths M: So the Mages lost against the Sangur because they didn't listen to Ridley? Huh. G: It wasn't... Mage, Ridley had some... Ridley wasn't always what you knew him to be. M: Grim... You're acting oddly. G: It's hard to explain. When Ridley was younger he looked at most things like intellectual puzzles. M: So? S: When you look at the world as a puzzle, sometimes you forget it bleeds. Gorge of Broken M: So, what? Ridley came up with something nasty to do to the Sangur? Weren't we fighting them? G: Yes... but the Mages Council mostly wanted to prevent an imbalance of Primal Magic in the area. S: Between the Sangur and the Wandering Monks, it's understandable. G: Ridley's plan would have effectively wiped them out. M: Okay, spill it. What was Ridley's plan to destroy the Sangur? G: He suggested that a population addicted to human blood would inevitably destroy itself. Essentially that we could poison all of the Sangur. M: … G: He regretted the idea, Mage. And the Mages Council didn't use it against the Sangur. Sangur's Dell G: Mage? Are you okay? M: I'm just thinking... give me a minute, Grim. G: You know, there are other, less genocidal stories I can tell you about Ridley - M: I'm not worried about – well, I am, but I was thinking about something else. S: What? M: I'm wondering how much trouble I'll be in for riling up the Sangur again. Sangur: Parley, Mage! Parley! M: Umm... okay. Sangur: Mage, we've seen how powerful you are and we need your help! Raid Boss M: Ah... so what did you need help with, exactly? Sangur: Please! The Wandering Monks of the Temple of Heodan are trying to destroy my people. M: What? Sangur: They've murdered humans and tricked us into drinking the blood! Please, help us defeat them! Baleful Trail M: The bodies we've seen... what exactly happens when you drink human blood? S: Human blood is addictive to Primal Mages, like the Sangur. And it increases their power. G: How would you know that? S: I'm from around here, Grim. Didn't you notice the Nestor feathers? Wildwoods M: So it's actually these Wandering Monks, not the Sangur we should be fighting... S: I don't know. Something about this situatuion doesn't feel right to me. Sangur: Please. We haven't the strength to defeat them alone! M: The Sangur mentioned the Wandering Monk's Temple of Heodan. Who or what is Heodan? G: A Goddess of Primal magic. Her avatar lives in the Temple. M: And are the Sangur and the Monks connected? G: They have similar doctrines. But the Monks believe that Primal power comes from Heodan, not from the drinking of blood. Poisonous Dell S: So how did the Monks trick you into drinking human blood? Sangur: They invited us to a peace meeting, and offered it to us. S: You've been fighting? Sangur: The Temple and the Sangur have always fought. Sometimes a little. Sometimes a lot. Wicked Thicket Sangur: The addiction to human blood has already taken some of my people, and made them Engorged. G: Oh gross. Sangur: Please say you'll agree to help defeat the Temple of Heodan! M: Well... if they're responsible for the bodies we found, I suppose I will. Sangur: Thank you! I will tell my brethren – though it may take some time to tell them all you are a friend. G: Well, she was a polite blood-drinker. S: Hmmm... but I don't think she was telling us everything. Unnatural Copse M: Right, Grim. What are the Engorged? G: It's what happens when you drink too much human blood. M: Yes. I got that. Details now, book. M: So what exactly – Stormsblood! What is that thing? S: That. That's what happens when you become addicted to human blood. G: I would be sick, if I had a stomach. M: That thing was monstrous... S: What do we do now...? M: The Temple of Heodan created that monster by giving the Sangur human blood. We need to find this Temple and destroy it! G: To be continued... Category:Transcripts Category:Events